Motoko Ichinari
Motoko is the little sister of Takeo Ichinari, and as such she is nicknamed "The Baby Demon". Appearence Motoko is a young shinigami with black hair and Light Brown eyes which don't seem to have pupils. Unlike her brother she isn't scary at all quite the opposite, she actually is very cute which puts her enemies off guard for like her brother she is deadly. Her normal attire is her clan's noble robes which consist of a red kimono with a flower pattern over the left side and the Clan Kamon on the back. She also has her Zanpakuto at her right side. Personality Motoko's personality is similar to the brother's she is loyal and freindly to those close but her appearence and initial attitude towards her enemies hides her temper. When angered she unconciously unleashes some of her spiritual pressure making the tiny shinigami seem very scary indeed. She is also abit of a brat getting jealous to those close to her big brother fearing they may steal him away, as he was the only one who treated her like a normal person and not a noble. And the fact that she always wants him around to protect her. During Take's exile she constantly looked out her window at night hoping he'd visit her. History The second child Yukimura & Kokuro Ichinari and younger sister to Takeo Ichinari. She grew up in a life of money and attention, but always in her older brother's shadow. She has always been jealous of him but he treated her like his sister always playing with her when she was young (as well as annoying her). After Takeo's exile she trained her hardest to match him so one day she can take his title. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Motoko has always had high Spiritual Power. While dawrfted by her brother and parents she can still fight on par with most low level shinigami. It manifests as a dark blue dragon. Swordmandship: While not a masterful swordswoman Motoko can use her sword effectivly already mastering the first and most basic form in her family sword style. Enhanced Strength: Motoko has considerable strength for her size, able to pick up grown men over twice her size with on hand and launch then through a wall. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: not as fast as her brother without shunpo she is still fast enough to run from one end of the Ichinari Estate to another within afew minutes (as distance of roughly 4.6 miles). She can also defend against many attacks with ease. Enhanced Agility: While she can't dodge her borther's repremandations for when she's being a pest she can still move with considerable grace. Enhanced Endurance: Being as subborn as she is Motoko has proven to be able to fight through most forms of pain and injury. She does have a limit though while she can fight effectivly with broken bones she will pass out eventually from the pain. Expert Hakuda Fighter: While prefering to fight with her fist Motoko has proven that she can break the bones of several strong shinigami with an anger fueled punch. Shunpo Expert: Motoko has proven to be very talented in Shunpo able to half her time on her Ichinari Estate run. Kidō Expert: Motoko is a expert in Kido able to use a vast array of spells to bombard he enemies. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Motoko is a very alert fighter able to notice the slightest change in an enemies movements and figure out what is the cause peuickly. Though her experience does account to the effectiveness of her plan. Zanpakutō Akai no miko (赤いの巫女, Red Priestess): Is the Zanpakutō sealed it looks like everyother katana but with a red tsuba and hilt. The tsuba is designed after a flower. The sheath is also red and has a black cloth at the top which attaches to Motoko's belt. Relationships Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Ichinari Clan Category:Tsurugi no Teisei members Category:Under Construction Category:Heroes Category:Female